Never
by mish184
Summary: Takes place during Season 5. What if Haley had moved out with Jamie after Nathan's accident?


**Here's my first attempt. PS- I am not Mark Schwann. Enjoy!**

Haley woke up in the middle of the night again, in an unfamiliar bed. She was at Lucas'shouse, in his room, in his bed. Then she turned and saw that all familiar face laying on a pillow next to hers. Jamie. That's right, her 4 ½ year old son, Jamie. Then it all came rushing back to her. The memories, the pain, the anger. Jamie and Haley were staying at Lucas' because her husband, Nathan was making life difficult for her and their son.

Nathan. He used to be funny, sweet and loving at all times. Now he was angry and dark. She gave him an ultimatium and said, "One more night like this, and you will have nothing!" She left the next morning, with Jamie. She really didn't know what was going to happen next, but she couldn't keep living that life. It wasn't fair to Jamie and if she had to be honest with herself, tough love might be what Nathan needed.

Back at their home, Nathan sat in silence. He knew he was wrong, and to be honest he didn't know how to fix things. After all, Haley had every right to walk out and take Jamie with her. For the past few months, he had been a complete jerk. He barely recognized himself, including in the mirror. Things had to get better and he was the only one that could do that. Now if only it wasn't too late.

The next night, Lucas had gone out of town to meet Lindsay in New York. It was just Haley and Jamie enjoying a Friday night in watching a movie and ordering pizza. Haley and Jamie were deciding on which movie to watch when they heard the doorbell ring. "That was quick. I didn't order the pizza that long ago." Haley told Jamie. "Yeah, I'll go wash my hands, I'm hungry!" said Jamie.

Haley grabbed her wallet and made her way to the front door. When she opened it, she felt like she had the wind blown out of her. There, in front of her was Nathan. He had cut his hair and shaved and was on crutches, not a wheelchair.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?" Haley said stunned.

"I'm here to get back the two most important people in my world" Nathan said honestly.

"Mommy! I'm all ready for pizza….." Jamie was saying as he ran back into the living room. He stopped speaking when he saw his father. Jamie stood there frozen. He hated to admit it, but he was afraid of his father now. Every night he would get angry and throw things.

"Hi Jamie" Nathan said. Jamie just waved and grabbed on to his mother's hand and looked up at her unsure of what to say.

"Jamie and I were just picking a movie and waiting for the pizza we delivered." Haley said. "Isn't that right, Jamie?" Jamie just nodded and looked at the floor.

"Alright, I see it's a bad time." Nathan said ackwardly. "I'll just get going. I just wanted to let you both know, I'm going to change. I'm going back to physical therapy and I'm going to try to be that husband and father you know I can be." Haley's eyes started to tear. "I just hope one day you can forgive me and be proud to call me your dad and your husband." With that Nathan turned on his crutches and slowly started to walk down the steps. He had just gotten to the bottom step when Jamie let go of his mother's hand and ran to his father.

"Daddy, let me help you" Jamie said as he helped guide his dad to the sidewalk from the last step down. "There you go, Daddy. See, together we can have you walking in no time!" Jamie said proudly. Nathan had tears in his eyes as he looked into his son's big blue eyes. "Yes, Jamie. This time I'll let you help me." Nathan said and moved his gaze to his favorite brown eyes, Haley.

Haley was torn. She loved Nathan, but was this the

real deal. Was he really going to let her help him? She was completely drained and angry with his actions the last couple of months. But she knew giving him a chance was the only way she could go on.

"You know, Jamie and I were trying to decide on a movie. It's between Home Alone and Shrek. We need a tie-breaker. What do you thin?" Haley said innocently to Nathan.

Nathan was so relieved Haley was breaking the tension. Nathan simply smiled and looked at his son, "Home Alone, no contest."

"Yes!! I was hoping you'd say that, Daddy!" their son said. Hearing Jamie say "daddy" was the most beautiful sound ever.

"Well, since you chose Jamie's favorite, it's only fitting you stay and watch it with us." Haley said to Nathan. Nathan was stunned. Haley had such a warm giving heart. She was honestly going to allow him the honor of joining them for a movie- even though he didn't deserve it.

"Well, if you both don't mind, I'd love to." Nathan said.

"Ok, then you're joining us for Friday night dinner and a movie." Haley said while twisting her wedding band on her hand.

"Come on daddy, I'll help you up the stairs this time." Jamie said excitely.

With a few painful steps, Nathan was in the living room of Lucas' and sitting on the couch. Jamie was excitely putting the dvd putting the movie into the player as Haley sat next to Nathan and out of nowhere grabbed his hand and rested her head on his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Hales." Nathan said ashamed.

"Shhh. I know. It'll take me time, but I can't turn my back on you. I was hoping you'd come around soon." Haley said easily.

"I'm going to be a better person, for you, for our son." Nathan said as he turned Haley's head and gazed into her eyes.

"I promise, Hales. I love you." Nathan said with all his heart.

"I love you too" Haley said.

Everything was not back to normal, but it was a start. Nathan was right where wanted to be. With the two most important people in his world. He went from nothing, to having everything. And he was never going to let them go. Never.

**Hope you all enjoyed!! It was my first. Review. Thanks!**


End file.
